Edward's and Bella's Honeymoon Breakin Dawn Fill
by Loophole09
Summary: Another great lemon for the "missing" scene in Breaking Dawn. Extra long...yeah, crappy joke! Enjoy and please review!


He leaned in to kiss me, which send my head spinning in all good ways imaginable. My breath was uneven against his cool glass-lips - caressing my face

with his sweet scent. I was taken aback a little when he chuckled.

"Wha-at?" I managed to stutter.

"Hmmm Bella, your heart flutters so sweetly. I feel like I'm holding a bird in my hands."

"Make me fly." I whispered.

I couldn't even open my eyes before he swept me off my feet to tug me against his body, moving with inhuman speed towards the beach house.

The fast breeze on my wet skin was the only hint until I opened my eyes, legs shaky. We were standing on the wooden porch. I was leaning against the outside

of the doorframe, he an arm length away, his pale shape shimmering in the moonlight. That's when I first looked at him, I mean all of him.

His muscles and tendons all ready tensed under the cool marble of his perfect skin. I let my gaze wander along the length of his body. Though my heart was still

fluttering, and my breath seemed to have control over my body rather than the other way around, I managed not to tremble when I stretched out my hand tracing

a few droplets of ocean water down his collar bone, over his bare chest, trailing down the indicated line of his abs. A low rumble escaped his chest.

At first I panicked. I was so used to this sound in the face of danger. Was somebody ready to attack us? On our honeymoon? The Volturi? So early?

I glanced up into his liquid golden eyes and I knew I was wrong: There was no danger. No one was going to attack us…well, it looked like he was going to attack me.

_Oh, I'll take that_, I thought with a smug smile.

A sweet sensation settled on my shoulders as I realized that he really wanted me, too. His chest was heaving up and down with lust, his fingers curling up slightly

as he tried to keep control over himself.

I didn't care in that moment that I was so obviously not in his league. No, this was what I had been waiting for so long and, Oh man, it was going

to be fun! As much as I had no clue what I was doing, my body seemed to do it for me.

I felt the left side of my mouth point up slowly. He cocked his head to the side as if reading in my face that I was up to something.

„Hey Edward," I taunted him, „catch me … if you can!" And off I was leaping into the darkness of the trees, running. The adrenaline shot through my veins

as uncontrolled giggles came out of me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him go into a crouch, suddenly blurring. Just when I turned my head again,

he appeared in front of me, grabbing me by the arms, a squeak escaping my lungs.

We were flying towards the little house then, landing in the soft downy covers of the bed. He had my arms pinned down on the mattress, kissing my

neck eagerly, his breath just as uneven as mine. His lips traced the line of my collarbone up to my ear and -sending shivers all over my body - whispered almost

soundlessly: „You never had a chance." I could feel the smile on his lips, as his tongue teased the line of my jaw.

He let go of my hands that almost automatically flew around his neck, curling up in fists around his wet hair. I gasped when his lips came pressing

against mine. His upper body reared up and backward to launch another attack. With not more than a breathed groan he landed his lips onto mine even

more zealously now. I moaned back into his kiss.

One of his hands cupped my skull, the other slipping under the small of my back. Again the rumble in his chest. This time I didn't feel any fear. Instead, my

legs responded by winding themselves around his waist. He groaned pushing his body against mine. I could feel him now. His limb getting stiffer, if that was

even possible for stone. More chills rolled through my body, when my pelvis tilted up against his statue like body. I felt ashamed for a second, giving in like that.

Letting my body control my actions in a way I had never felt it before. He must have noticed the slight frown on my forehead because he leaned back in that

instant to study my face. Under his heavy panting he looked worried: „Are you okay?"

I felt his limb grow against my body. „No", I gasped, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. He was already retreating his body, when I clung to his shoulders,

pulling him back. „More than _okay_. Please don't stop!"

There was no answer, but his hands grabbing my bottom, and pulling me closer. He leaned in for the next kiss - my heart knocking against my chest

uncontrollably. A sudden pull between my legs demanded him inside me - Now. I could feel his cold member pushing against the soft of my lap.

He groaned and while kissing me deeply, he pushed into me more and more, making my legs tremble around him. I felt my muscles contract around him,

sending a sweet electric shock through my limbs.

„Oh god", I breathed on his lips, as a wave of mind-boggling chills descended from my spine into my breasts. As if Edward could trace the sudden rush of blood,

he started kissing my nipples.

If I could have fabricated a coherent thought, it would have been: _Why did you keep this secret pleasure from me all this time?!_ But I wasn't able to think

anything. Instead I lost myself in his hands, the strokes of his body, the rhythmic push and pull of our shapes. He was above me, not letting me feel any

of his weight - one arm to hold himself up, the other running up and down my side. I let my hands run down on his chest, digging my nails into his cool

skin. He shuddered. His hand moved from my belly to the little peak in between my legs. He was stroking my clit so gently and swiftly that I started swooning.

„Breathe", he whispered into my ear and I obeyed. A gush of his sweet scent swirled around me when his hands suddenly dug into the sheets on

either side of me. His pace was getting faster now, and his speeding breath gave away silky sighs of pleasure.

„Bella", he whispered fast and urgent," I don't know If I can control myself any longer". His voice broke at the last words, turning into a hiss.

„Then don't hold back!" The hiss turned into a snarl. One hand after the other grabbed the pillows around me, his muscles pooping out on his

arms. Somewhere behind me I registered the sound of ripping fabric, but with Edward's eyes burning hot on my skin, I couldn't care less.

„Uhh yeahhhh!" I screamed rather than moaned when he really started to pump into me. His pelvis was massaging my clit as he ran his dick in and

out of me. Chills rolled over my body, my head feeling light, then heavy. I felt my cheeks and ears blush as the electricity between us erupted within my legs,

sending more and more waves of warm pleasure through my body. „Fuck! Yes-ahhhhhh!" I shouted, as he kept pushing into me, kissing, sucking at my lower lip.

No doubt. Heaven.

„Oh Bella, you are so sexy…god damn…" . Again the ripping sound behind me, as he burried his face in the pillows almost shouting out his pleasure.

For a moment everything was black around me. I must have fainted. My head was still spinning, as he hammered his cool liquid into my body, chills making

me shiver under his loud and deep groans. Though I was still dizzy-dazzled, I took in as many details of his face as I could: the pucker of his lips, the dark

glistening in his eyes, his disheveled hair and the flare of his nostrils. He lowered his head and sighed a few times onto my hot cheek. Suddenly his body

became rigid. He looked at me almost like a child that had broken his mothers good dishes when he pulled out of me slowly, reluctantly.

I chuckled at his guilty expression. I liked the slightly crazed look in his eyes. There was more black in them now, giving them more depth even. I couldn't help

but grin an exhausted happy grin, letting my head fall back into the downs.

„Wow" , was all I could say. I could still feel him all over me, where he had kissed me, touched me, stroked me, held and pushed me. He lay down beside

me his breath becoming slower again. I nestled my head into his chest and sighed a deep exhausted sigh.

„Edward?" I said sleepily

„Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

„Hmmmm", I liked that, „I love you." I yawned the last part. Man, he had really knocked me out in a quite literal sense.

„ As I love you, sleepy, sexy, dangerous Bella." A deep satisfied purr went trough his chest." Now sleep."

I sighed another heavy sigh on his cool skin and dropped out.

-----------------

_(K, that's it. What do you think? Please note that I am not completely fluent in English, so I might have some mistakes in there. Hope you could enjoy it anyways. Thankful for reviews!)_


End file.
